Heartbreaker
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Glimmer's brother, Peeta, has left a trail of broken hearts in London, and she certainly doesn't want him ruining her life down in Portsmouth either! But the problem is that the girl Peeta's heart wants for is somewhat taken, but there are plenty more willing fish in Portsmouth's sea. How many more hearts can he break before he finds the perfect girl for him?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out of the window as we drove along the country road, heading for my parent's house. I was relaxing in the back seat, messing around on my phone when my sister kicked me in the leg, making me look up. We were here.

"Remember what I told you, Peet." My sister, Glimmer warned me. She thought for a moment, shook her head, then sighed. "It's no point. You have some stupid effect on girls, which I don't understand at all."

I smirked at her and gave her a hug as we grabbed our bags from the boot of the car. "Don't worry, sis. I'm just having fun." Girls were my favourite subject, but it was an easy one. Every girl seemed to enjoy the same things, talk about similar things, and like the same guys. Guys...meaning me.

"Argh, no. I've made some good friends here, I don't want you going for them, okay?" Glimmer had decided to live here with our parents last year, so left London, her school, and what other friends she had there. Me, however, I don't want to give up that. I like it in London. It's always different and my mates are cool. I realised Glimmer was waiting for me to reply, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay." There's gotta be more than just a few girls here that I can 'look after' on weekends. Then back to the London girls on weekdays. I go to a school in London on weekdays but I was allowed down here in Portsmouth to visit my folks on most weekends. My parents were very wealthy, to be able to afford my boarding and trips here, but I guess that's what comes when your mom is in the show business. She is a major manager for a selection of worldwide known bands, so she is busy quite a lot. My dad was part of those bands, many years ago, and they clicked instantly. He used to be guitar in his band, and after a few worldwide tours, Mom got pregnant, so he took time out on the band thing. I reckon he would like to get back to it, but he hasn't admitted it.

I started walking into the house and headed straight for my room. I haven't spent a large amount of time here, but seeing as it was half term for two weeks, I brought some extra clothes and my laptop. I set up my wifi and chillaxed on my bed while I began to run MSN. My mate Jake popped up online.

_Hey mate, hows the folks?_

I typed out a response, smirking. He was always teasing me about my rich ass parents. _They're good, haven't seen Mom yet, just got here._

_Your mom's a total MILF!_

_Fuck you, I don't want those images in my head dude._

_Charlie's here, he says hey. _Some of my mates stayed in the boarding school during half term because it was better. I had asked Charlie and Jake if they wanted to come down with me but they both had plans with the parents on some days which they couldn't get out of.

My sister knocked on my door, her phone to her ear. "Hey Peet, mind dropping me off at my friend's house?"

I sighed, "But I'm tired." And I've just got home, jeez.

She stuck out her bottom lip, knowing that I'd cave in. She was my little sister after all. "Please?"

I groaned, typing a 'brb' to Jake, then shut the laptop. "Fine. Only for my little sister." I grinned as I grabbed my keys and walked past her. She groaned.

"I'm 16, only two years younger, douche. It's not like I'm 10." She walked ahead of me and grabbed her bag. I headed for the garage, smiling. A bonus for coming back home, I get to ride my Jeep. I was given it for my 17th birthday, when I was legally allowed to start learning how to drive, and now that I passed I got the insurance and off I went. My Jeep is my baby. I hopped in the drivers seat and waited for Glimmer. We drove down our long front drive, passed the security gates and I followed Glimmer's instructions to her friends house. Half way there, she told me to slow down, and then called someone's name.

"Katniss! Katniss!" A girl with brunette hair turned around and Glimmer waved. I slowed down to a stop next to the girl. She looked around Glimmers age, was attractive, but not in an obvious way as my sister. Our family had been blessed with good looks. I smirked at her as Glimmer invited her to hop in, and she accepted the ride. It wasn't more than a minutes drive before I stopped at a house, and both girls climbed out.

"Thanks, Peet. I'll give you a call if I don't walk back or catch a ride with anyone else."

I rolled my eyes, I knew this was a two way deal. "Fine, but if I'm busy, then you'll be walking back."

She smirked at me. "See you in a few hours!"

I chuckled as I drove off, heading back home.

...

Katniss gave me an odd look as we walked up Clove's drive. "Is that your brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's come down over the holiday." People _knew_ of Peeta, but I don't think anyone has actually met him. I'd stay away if I were them. He's broken one too many hearts in London. Never mind any where else.

"Is he like my brother?" Katniss always complains about her little brother being a nuisance whenever we are round her house. I think he's just being cute, but it annoys Katniss. She's just hoping that when he's older he'll be easier to live with.

"No, Peeta's okay. Bit of a heart breaker, though." I knocked on Clove's door.

"I would've guessed with his face." Katniss giggled. "He's a bit of a looker."

Clove opened the door and I smiled at her. "Hey!"

Clove grinned at me. "Who w_as_ that gorgeous guy! We can see you from the window. Please introduce me!"

I rolled my eyes. "I told him to stay away from you lot, cause I know him. He'll only break your heart, he doesn't know how to look after one."

"But...he's so pretty!" Clove grinned. "And I'm single!" She looked behind her at Fox, who was playing with her fire red hair. "I'm the only single one here, besides you, Glimmer, but you can't date your brother."

I groaned. "No, he's a major player and fellow heart breaker."

"So why has he come down when we're still at school for another week?"

"He finishes earlier than us." I shrugged, making myself comfortable in front of Clove's TV.

"Does he only have a week's holiday like us?"

"No, he gets two." I didn't want to say anything, because it would get around college. When I first got here it was hard enough trying to find some decent friends who weren't after something. To be friends with a girl with celebrity parents...the others just stuck their noses up at me, thinking I was some show off because I had designer clothes and money. I wasn't some brat who always gets what I want. Just because I'm well off and others aren't doesn't mean I have to shun my family to be like them. That's an awful idea.

I got a lift from Fox's mom back to mine so didn't need my brother, but when I passed his room I peeked in and saw him passed out on his bed, and it was only 10 o'clock! He must be exhausted, even though London isn't _that_ far away. I headed for my room and packed my bags for tomorrow.

* * *

New story yay ;D so...what did you think of the first chapter? Has potential? :D  
I have almost finished my story Taming The Player if you fancy checking it out :D  
Let me know what you think of the story so far! :D


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I woke up I knew today would be an awful day. I had just started my period and I wasn't in the best mood. As soon as I got to school, the girl from a few of my classes, one of the stuck up bitches, smiled at me. Oh God, our homework was due today. Maybe she wanted to copy it again. I looked away and went to find my close friends. Fox and Katniss were sitting on one of the benches close to the building so I sat on the table of the bench.

"I feel like crap today, guys!" I groaned and Katniss patted my knee.

"Want a sweet?" I accepted gratefully. My mood was getting a bit better until the girl who takes my homework, Johanna came up to us, with cards in her hand.

"Hey guys, I wanted to invite you to my party, this Friday, 7pm until dawn. A little celebration for breaking up this half term." She handed us each a card, left one for Clove when she turned up, then handed me a second one. "I...I heard that your brother had come down over term. He can come, if he likes."

I took the extra card. "Well, I'll ask him."

She smirked and walked off, then I glared at my friends. "Who told her about Peeta?"

"Wasn't me." Katniss shrugged. She looked at Fox, who shrugged. "Must've been Clove. You know how she can't keep secrets."

"She shouldn't even be going after my brother. She doesn't deserve a guy like him."

"What's so wrong about him?" Katniss asked. "You said he wasn't that bad."

"He's my brother. I know what he's like. He finds a girl, makes them feel so special, then dumps her for a stupid reason."

I couldn't take a full day of feeling like this. My stomach hurt, people kept on staring, and even my teacher said I looked pale. During lunchtime I asked Peeta to pick me up as I know he'd either be looking around or being bored out of his mind. I wanted my bed. I waited with my friends for him to turn up, and he didn't give me a call so I decided to head for the front gates in case he was already there.

He was. Johanna was all over him. Great. I glared at her as I butted in. He seemed to love it. Girls attention, that's his thing. He asked me about Johanna on the way back, but I wasn't having it. As soon as I got home I jumped into my bed.

...

I woke up in the morning with fresh morning glory. I groaned. Being a boy was so awkward. I looked at the tent in my underwear and shrugged. I could rub one out.

When I got downstairs Mom was making some fresh orange juice. She was dressed in her suit, and she offered me a glass.

"Morning, Mom. It's good to see you again!" I smiled and gave her a hug from behind and she laughed.

"Morning, Peet." Everyone calls me Peet now, besides Dad. "Here." She handed me a glass of orange juice and I took it gratefully.

"Thanks Ma." I let go of her and walked around to the other side of the breakfast bar. "Got visitors?" Usually she dressed up whenever we had company relating to her business. She nodded as she sipped on her glass, then put it down on the counter.

"Yep. You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'll be busy all day."

"You sure? I thought I might take a drive around, check out the sights, then maybe pick Glim up if I can find the way there." I didn't know anyone here, so I figured she'd let me hang with her until I found some people more my age.

"Send her a text to tell her. I did tell her to walk home because your father is out hunting for another guitar." I had to laugh. His 'play room' was full of guitars. I was quite keen to see what he got, though. As a son of a famous guitarist, I learnt how to play since I was a kid.

I grabbed my jacket and keys, then hopped into my Jeep. I had to smirk again at being inside my baby. I took a spin around the area. I wasn't really sure where I was but I passed a beach, and I had to laugh. Yes! Beaches meant girls...in bikinis. They won't be wearing them for long if I had my way.

I parked in the car park and walked down the beach. It was too chilly for swimming, but waves calmed me. It let me think about everything. I thought about my life back at London. Images flashed through my mind. My mates, school...girls. Yeah. I'm eighteen and I'm single. I do think of girls. Why shouldn't I? They're hot. London had good talent. I was quite interested in Portsmouth though. If that Katniss girl was the first girl I've seen here...she was hot. I can't wait to see the rest of the talent.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Hey bro, can you pick me up? Like now? I'm not feeling well. xxx_

I frowned. Glimmer looked and sounded fine yesterday. I shrugged and sat up, shaking the sand off me and tried to find her school. I found it easily, and I gave her a call. The school was packed with students, and I hopped out of my Jeep. Nothing stopping me walking through the gates. I ran my hands through my hair and looked around. I got voicemail, where was she? Did I get the right school?

"Why hello there." I female voice made me turn around. I smirked.

"Hey." I looked her up and down, and she smirked.

"I'm Johanna."

"Peeta."

"Are you Glimmer's brother?"

"Yeah, I am."

She giggled. "I know her, we share homeworks, like good friends." She put her hand on my arm, and I gave her a knowing look. She was just like any other girl. I went along with it, and she smirked.

"You have really nice hair." She grinned, running her hands through my hair. "I've got a party, I gave your sister your invitation, if you wanted to come."

"Thanks." I took a step back, and she stepped forward. This girl was getting on my nerves a bit. But I figured I should go to the party.

"Oi, Peeta. I'd figure you had better taste, wouldn't you?" Glimmer said angrily to me, and I gave Johanna an apologetic look, and stepped away, putting an arm around my sister.

"Hey Glim, feeling okay?"

"No." She stormed ahead of me. "Let's go."

I followed her and questioned her in the Jeep. "What's up?"

"Girl problems." She mumbled, flicking on the radio. I shut up then. I didn't want to know about that shit.

"What's Johanna like?" I tried to make conversation on the journey home.

"She's a bitch." Glimmer frowned.

"I thought you shared homework."

"Yeah. More like her copying my homework cause she hadn't done it. A bitch." She crossed her arms. I chose wisely not to speak of that girl again that journey.

* * *

What do you think :D please review! Anything you'd like to see? Anything that I should avoid? Let me know! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I got a review telling me it was quite confusing for me to switch POVs without saying who the person was xD but I've sorted it now, thanks, but I have no idea how to change the first two chapters, without deleting the chapter, so I'll make it easier from now on ^_^ thank you so much for the reviews! :D

* * *

Peeta POV

At about 5pm the buzzer went, saying someone was at the gates, and I checked the security cameras. Looks like Glimmer's friends had come over.

"Hey girls." I grinned as I pressed the speaker that linked to the gates. The girls looked surprised and looked up at the camera, smiling. I buzzed them in and then yelled at Glimmer to come downstairs. She yelled a cuss word down at me and I raised my eyebrows. Must be the time of the month.

The girls must have sensed this too, as they brought chocolate, popcorn and a movie. I chuckled.

"She's upstairs and won't come down. There's no way I can go up there." I shut the door behind the girls and Katniss gave me a smirk.

"Wise choice." She handed me the film. "Want to watch it with us? It's not a major girl film, promise." I looked at the cover. I've seen this one before. Not a bad choice, I guess. I nodded at Katniss and I swear I saw her blush. I looked her up and down, and grinned more.

"I'll...I'll go set the film up in the living room." I headed in the living room and popped the DVD in, and settled myself in Dad's one seater, knowing that the girls would occupy the whole sofa. From personal experience, girls take a lot of space. I checked my texts and replied while I was waiting for the girls, and eventually Glimmer and them came down. Glimmer was in pajamas, she didn't care what she looked like around me.

"Peet, press play." The girls settled down and I saw Clove looking at me, I smiled as I pressed play, and she smiled back, then whispered in Katniss's ear. She glanced at me and I raised an eyebrow, but turned to the TV. Halfway through the film I wanted a drink so offered the girls some, but they politely declined. Clove gave Katniss a nudge and a second later I found her following me to the kitchen, and I smirked.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're missing the film."

"I've seen it before." I laughed. "I could say the same thing about you."

"It's my DVD, I've probably watched it a zillion times before." She grinned before heading to the fridge to grab a coke. "Want one?"

"No." I shook my head, leaning over her to grab a beer. "Beer is where it's at." I smirked at her, her face so close to mine, then pulled back, and she let out a breath. I was about to head back before Katniss called my name. She was leaning against the counter, and she bit her lip.

"Yes?" I walked back and stood quite close to her. "We're missing a film we've seen a ton of time before, please keep me busy until we really have to go back." I joked, making her laugh.

"Well..." She looked down at her feet. "My friend, er..."

"Your friend?" I leaned closer. I hadn't really heard this line before.

"Yeah...I...I think she has a crush on you." She flushed, and I stepped closer.

"And...who's this friend?"

"I...I think you know who it is. She's doesn't make it hard to be known." She laughed, looking down, and when she looked back up, I stepped forward once again, closing the distance between us, and I caught her lips in mine, kissing her lips softly. I pulled away slowly, smirking. I felt a bit odd, I kind of liked this girl, and I've barely spoken to her. Her eyes were surprised, and I grabbed my beer and headed back into the living room. Katniss followed with her cokes and I noticed Clove give her a look, and Katniss nodded.

The film was good, as I knew it would be, and Glimmer seemed to cheer up a lot after munching on the treats her friends gave her. She gave me a pleading look.

"Cause Mom and Dad are out today, can they stay over?"

After kissing Katniss earlier, there was no chance I'd say no. "Sure, but where are they?"

"Note on the door, I ribbed it off once I got there. Dad's taken Mom for a fancy dinner and they're booking a hotel for the night." She grinned. I looked at the clock. 9pm, seriously? I was knackered. I said goodnight to the girls and made my self a hot chocolate before going back upstairs and switching on my laptop.

_Hey mate. _I started a conversation with Charlie.

_Hey mate, that Cashmere girl came over again today. How many times is it okay until I punch her in the face? _I laughed at his response. Cashmere and I dated a few months ago, for like, a month. She hasn't really gotten over it but maybe it was my fault. I told her I was going through at time in my life and didn't want to commit to anything just yet. I should have told her the truth. It was hard to break up with her. She almost had me tied around her little finger and I felt suffocated. It was awful, but I wanted it. It was easier here, away from her. And I had only recieved...5 texts from her since I got here. Which entered my deleted folder.

_Now is the time. She's getting on my nerves._

_Only now has it got to you?_

_What can I say, she was hot. And not a complete bitch._

_Ha! Yeah, to you! She once told some hot girls that I had a cocktail sausage :(_

_Well I can't answer that haha. _

_Whatever, she's a bitch. I don't see why you could date her. Hots only go so far. Then you have to actually listen to them!_

_Whatever dude, there's some nice girls up here, I'm sure I could lend you one._

_Dude, I'm there! Haha but seriously I think I might get back together with my ex. _

_No kidding? Dude she was actually cool. _

_Yeah, any tips on how to win her back? I was totally gutted when she wanted to break up. But I need to man up and tell her how I feel, I think. _

_Yeah dude, she's perfect for you. Good luck._

_Yeah man, so any girl got your eyes? Or the other way round? ;)_

_Well I haven't heard anything, but there's this one girl, and shes smoking but she's a bit quiet. I don't know what she thinks of me._

_Go for it, make her tell you._

_Well I kissed her earlier today but I left pretty quickly after that._

_Dude, man up. Ask her out. Then send my pics of her! I'll try come down man, but you know how it is with the folks. But I'll keep you updated as long as you keep me updated._

_Sure man, later._

_Laters._

I closed the laptop and put it on the table. I stripped of everything but my boxers and sighed. Cashmere was a problem. But so was Katniss. I groaned and shook my head. Girls, girls, girls. Gotta love them.

The next morning I woke up to Glimmer coming in my room. "Peet, can you pick me up today? Thanks!" And slammed the door shut. I groaned. Up too early! I had a lie in for another few hours before my Dad called me to get downstairs. I got changed and headed down to greet my father.

"Hey, Dad." I gave him a man hug and he grinned. "I heard you got another guitar."

He nodded. "I also got something else. I know you didn't get much for your 18th this year from me because you were in London... so I figured I could make up for it. Look in the garage." He nodded to the garage door and my eyes narrowed. What has he done to my baby? I headed over there anyway and turned the light on in the garage. I gasped.

"You can't get anything bigger than a 125cc until you pass your test, and you need to do a CBT test... but after the CBT you can start riding."

"Fuck me, Dad. Thanks!" I grinned and gave him a hug.

"I also got you some gear. Kevlar is meant to be good for riders. I called your mom for your size." He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me towards the motorbike. "I'll book your CBT if you want it."

"Of course I do! I can't wait to ride it!" I grinned and looked it over. "This is awesome, Dad."

That afternoon when I went to the school to pick up Glimmer I was in the perfect mood. I even started chatting to some guy who was waiting for someone also.

"Who you picking up? A girlfriend?" The boy winked.

"No, my sister." I laughed. "Yourself?"

"Girlfriend. Just learnt how to drive so I promised her I'll take her out for a spin."

"Well I just got a motorbike so I can't wait to start driving that! I'll be picking up girls haha."

"You can't do that for ages I don't think, mate."

I smirked. "Damn, well I'll still look cool."

"Dude, I feel like I should know who you are, but I have no idea!"

"Well, I'm Glimmer's brother...if that helps." I held out a hand and he shook it.

"Oh, fuck yeah I know who you are. Peeta Mellark? Yeah, I've heard about you. My girl knows her. I'm Finnick Odair."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Katniss Everdeen? Heard of her?"

I coughed. Fuck me. "What? You...she has a boyfriend?"

This obviously wasn't the reaction he wanted. "Yeah, why? She been flirty with you?"

"Nope, not at all. I just didn't realise any of her friends were in a relationship. I never had a serious one until like, after high school."

He nodded. "Yeah, been going out since we were kids, really. Known each other, that is. I didn't have the guts to ask her out until I was in year 10, her in year 9."

"So 2 years?"

He nodded, smirking. "Yep. We're doing good."

"Good for you, man." I didn't mean it. Inside, I was gutted. I kissed her last night.

"Thanks mate. Ah, here she is." I looked behind me, and I saw Glimmer, Katniss, Fox and Clove walking towards us. Katniss gave me an odd look before greeting her boyfriend with a hug and kiss. I couldn't stop staring, and it hurt. I looked away, shaking my head.

"Hey, mind giving Clove and Fox a lift too?"

"Sure." I mumbled, heading to my Jeep. "See you, Finnick."

"Bye! Hey babe." He carried on talking to Katniss and Clove sat in the back seat with Fox.

"Thanks, Peeta. It's really nice of you." She smiled and I coughed.

"No problem, Clove." I dropped them off and headed for my room. I went onto my laptop.

_Mate, this girl is a no go. She's taken. Dammit._

* * *

__Awh so Peeta's pretty gutted that Katniss already has a boyfriend :( guess Katniss should explain why she didn't say anything before, don't you think?  
one reviewer mentioned that she thought Katniss wouldn't be single from what Clove said, and corrrecccttooo :D I wanted to be subtle when I wrote it haha :D  
let me know what you think of the chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV

I couldn't believe it, I thought as I read the card that came with a huge bunch of flowers when I came back from school on the Friday. I hoped these weren't from who I thought they were from. And the first person that came into my head wasn't my steady boyfriend.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful face, I'll see you tonight xx_

Peeta Mellark. Great. I grabbed the flowers and put them on the kitchen table, and my brother, Thresh, pulled a face.

"Ew, hope they're not for me."

I smirked. "I hope not me either. Must be for Mom."

"But Dad is upstairs. And Mom is out shopping. They must be for you." Thresh laughed. "Why would Finnick buy you those? He's already got you. He doesn't need to waste money."

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. Yesterday when I went round Glimmer's house I didn't see Peeta until he came home. He looked flushed and told us that his father had brought him a motorbike, so he had his CBT test, and now could drive on the road with a learners plate on his bike. When I went to get a drink he tried to make conversation but I just walked away, and I could tell I'd upset him a bit. But I knew the story. He was gorgeous, attractive and cool. But he would drop me quickly, and I had Finnick to lose. I didn't want to lose him over a silly boy. I went upstairs to get changed for Johanna's party. Mom said she'd drop me off at Glimmer's and her parents would drop us off at Johanna's in their car, and Glimmer can have cab fare. As soon as I got to Glimmer's I headed to her room, where she was discussing shoe options with Clove, who had gone home with Glimmer today, bringing her clothes in her school bag. She grinned at me.

"I told Glimmer that I really fancy Peeta. Did you go talk to him the other night?"

My mouth shut tight. What do I say? 'Well...kind of. But he thought I was saying that I fancied him and he kissed me'. No doubt that Peeta is...wow. But I'm a taken girl. I can't succumb to temptations like Peeta Mellark.

So I did what a girl in my situation would do. I lied. "No, I just grabbed our cokes and came back."

"You took your time..." Glimmer laughed. "You'd missed my favourite part."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"I think I'll kiss him tonight, if Johanna doesn't get to him first. She's been bragging about him since she found out he was coming to her party."

"Yeah, well, he may already have a girl back in London." I sat down on Glimmer's bed and looked out of the window.

"No, the last serious thing was this girl called Cash or something. I told him it would get messy. Only it happened too quickly." I looked back at her.

"What happened?"

"She cheated on him. With one of his good friends. She made him swear to never say anything but it must have gotten around. Peeta was gutted, but he liked her so much. But he knew it was the best thing to break up with her. But... one of the girls I still talk to from London, she used to date his best friend, and she says that Peeta and Cash have hooked up a few more times since they broke up, and every time he always makes a run for it after, cause he knows he shouldn't be doing it. She has him wrapped around her little finger."

"That's awful." I whispered. Glimmer nodded.

"I expect it'll happen again, he always complains of texts from her but he ends up going back to her again eventually."

"Why doesn't he get over her?" Clove asked, annoyed. I guess she wants to be Cash, to be able to control Peeta like that. I felt sorry for him.

"Because he doesn't know how to. All a girl wants off him is materialistic. To show him off. He's not a prize."

"That's pretty harsh. He needs a deserving girlfriend who will treat him good."

"Yes, treat him good...would I make a deserving-"

"-Clove. Stop. You're not having him." Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Now, help me choose shoes!"

As we piled into the back of the car an hour later, Glimmer taking front seat, Glimmer's Mom smiled at us.

"Looking gorgeous girls! Everyone ready?" We cheered and she headed down the drive and on the way to Johanna's. The party was buzzing and people were having a laugh as we got to the house.

"Be back before midnight, okay?" Glimmer's Mom announced and we nodded, smiling. We climbed out of the car and she hooted before driving off. We headed into the booming house and I headed straight for the kitchen. I had a thirst only an alcoholic beverage would solve. Time seemed to go by really quickly as I began chatting to my classmates, and I found Finnick, who was drinking from a keg. I groaned. He was an awful drunk. He'd spend most of the time in the bathroom throwing up. Within an hour I got someone to look after him as he was done puking, and he smirked at me.

"Did you get me a guy friend to look after me...because you're worried I'll kiss a girl? You know I only did that the one time..."

I rolled my eyes. "yeah. I remember that."

"Did you want to turn me gay?"

"Of course not." I sighed and walked off. I needed something stronger. Looking after boyfriend's was exhausting.

"Hey." I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the closet. He shut the door and turned on the light. Peeta. "Want something with a bit of a kick?" He held out a flask, and I took it drinking it greedily, but saved some for him. The burn was so strong I could barely breath. My chest was closing up. It passed after a few seconds.

"What _was_ that?"

"Sambuca. 42%. Not your average beer, more like shots." He slurred. "tastes like Bonjela."

I nodded and giggled. "It does."

He frowned. "Why haven't you spoken to me? Why did you kiss me when you're...dating that drunk dude." he leaned closer and I could smell his aftershave. Smelt good. Masculine.

"You kissed me, if I remember. And you never asked!" I gave him a small shove, and he smirked.

"You know, you can say if you like me or not. Why did you tell me you like me when you have a boyfriend?"

"I was talking about Clove, doofus."

"So you don't like me?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do?"

"I...I can't." I put a hand on his chest. "You know I can't"

"Well, nobody else is here. It's just you and me. You can do whatever you want to do, when we're like this."

"What, alone and drunk?"

"Maybe. We could have fun sober, too."

I grinned. Tempting...too tempting. I was about to think about the consequences before he put his flash in his jacket and pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. Our tongues brushed as he pushed me against the hanging coats, and groaned when I thrust my hips to his. I wasn't experienced, but I wasn't a virgin. After 2 years with Finnick we've had sex a few times. Not what I'd call exciting, though. This...this was exciting.

He ran his hand up my leg, cupping my ass and giving a playful squeeze, and then his hands went higher. To my waist, to my ribs, then his thumbs brushed my breasts. I shivered and pulled back. This was...wrong. It felt right, but no, that's my head making excuses.

"We can't do this, Peet." I stepped away, and he reached out for me. "No. Stop it. I...I'm not a good person, Peeta. I'll only hurt you."

"This is a good hurt, Kat." He ran a hand through his hair and cupped my cheek. "I want you."

I shook my head. "I can't. Finnick. I'll hurt Finnick too."

"But...I like you."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the cupboard door. "Yeah, same back to you. Doesn't change anything." I shut the door behind me and headed off back to the bathroom for Finnick. I was feeling very tipsy. He was still on the floor, and so I turned around to find my friends. Clove smirked at me.

"Katniss, your lipstick is a bit smudged." She laughed. "Finnick got lucky?"

I pulled out my compact mirror to assess the damage. Crap. All that was left of my bright red lipstick was the stain it had left on my lips. It had smudged a bit outside my lips, so I wiped that off, then headed for the bathroom to reapply it. When I got there I had a shock. Peeta was there sorting Finnick with a bowl and towel, and a glass of water. I gave him a look of confusion.

He shrugged. "I broke the bro code, I feel kinda bad." He reached out and gave me a tight hug, that lasted for ages. After I heard a giggle I pulled away, and he smiled wistfully, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm heading home now, I've had enough. Want to share a cab? On me."

I looked down at Finnick, knowing he'll be there until he gets kicked out, and then back at Peeta. I was feeling tired. If I just told the girls where I'd be I'm sure they'd understand. I nodded.

"Sure. Let me go find Glimmer and tell her. I'll meet you at the front door?" After telling Glimmer me and Peeta hopped into the cab and went back to the mansion, where I headed to Glimmer's room and tucked myself in sleepily.

* * *

So there IS attraction from Katniss's view! Ooh la la! What ever shall happen next? Let me know what you think of this chapter and what might happen, thats for you to find out ;D :D


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta POV

I sat in front of my TV when my phone buzzed.

_Hey babe, how've you been? _Cash, again? Jeez she texted me like...2 hours ago.

I deleted the message quickly as I heard a shuffle come from behind my door. Katniss stuck her head through, her hair looking a bit messy, but she made it look attractive. I gulped.

"Hey."

"Hey...I couldn't get to sleep."

I gestured to the Xbox game I was playing. "Me neither."

"So we ditched a party to sit here and wallow?"

I smirked as she sat down and took the second controller. "Pretty much."

"What are you playing?"

"Halo 4." I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset her with a sexist remark.

"Cool, let me join."

Within half an hour we had teamed up and raging over Halo 4. I kept a grin on my face because I've never met a girl like Katniss, someone who actually enjoys games like this. We were both in pajamas, and it didn't feel awkward at all. Once we finished that mission we both sat back on my sofa, breathless as if we'd done a workout. I couldn't help myself, I didn't really want to. I leaned towards her and kissed her, for the second time that night. This time she responded, and I pulled her closer as I invaded her mouth with my tongue. She ended up on my lap, kissing me with a passion, when the front door slammed shut, and she gasped, jumping off me and grabbing the game controller again. She gave me a hard look.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? I wasn't the only one enjoying that."

"I'm not available."

"You kissed me back."

"Next time I'll kick you where it hurts."

I frowned, then didn't reply. The girls came to my room to fetch Katniss, and she went off with them. She came back a second later.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that."

I shrugged, staring at my TV again. She came over to straddle me quickly and lifted my head. She gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, really. But I'm taken, I can't do anything about it."

"You can, dump the guy."

She shook her head and climbed out of my lap. "Can't."

"Can."

She laughed as she walked out of my room, and I tried to calm my raging thoughts of her straddling me again. Gah. Stupid, Peeta. I ran a hand through my hair. She's not available. I can't ask her out. She will keep rejecting me. I sat up and pondered. I like Katniss. She likes me. She won't dump her boyfriend.

So what do I do? Keep pining for someone who won't return the love? Or move on? I didn't want to move on. I still had a week left and you bet I'll be back next weekend. Katniss was different. I liked her. Someone knocked on my door and I turned around expectantly, thinking it was Katniss again. Clove stuck her head round the door.

"Hey, you left early!" Clove smirked. "I wanted to ask you something." She wobbled over to sit next to me, and I could tell she was drunk. She leaned closer, and breathed in my ear. "I think you're really...hot. I-"

And the worst thing happened. I could feel warm on my shoulder and Clove heaved. I felt my face freeze as the smell hit my nostrils. I yelped and jumped up.

Puke covered my sofa, and Clove seemed past out on her own sick. She threw up on my shoulder!

"Glimmer!" I yelled and she walked in a few seconds later.

"What do you- Oh my God! Clove?" I rushed past her to go into the bathroom, and I unbuttoned my shirt and chucked it under the sink, washing the solids off before chucking it in the hamper. Time for a shower. I felt dirty. I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel and knocked on Glimmer's door before entering.

Katniss pushed me out of Glimmer's room, dragging me back to my room.

"Sorry. Eurgh, it stinks, you can't sleep there."

I nodded, scratching my back. Guess I'll take a spare bedroom and call the cleaners in the morning, eh?" I pulled her down the hall until I found the closest spare bedroom in the house. We had 6 bedrooms, all ensuite. Sometimes they're used by bands if they come down or famous people in town, but other than that, they're rarely used at all.

"Where are we going?" I pulled her inside the room with me and locked the door, then pulled her to the bed.

Minutes later we were kissing heatedly on the bed. Part of me was confused, when would my sister and her friends ruin the moment? But the larger part of me wondered what was going on through Katniss's head.

I decided to test her boundaries, how far she was willing to go. I moved my hand up to her ass and gave a playful squeeze. She was okay with that. In fact, her response was a groan, so she _definitely _enjoyed that. Next I slowly moved my hands up her ribcase, stroking her breasts with my thumbs. I took a chance and squeezed, and she thrust her chest closer to me and my hand. I stopped kissing her to nuzzle her neck, kissing and sucking the skin.

"Don't suck too hard." She whispered. I froze for a second. I understood. She didn't want me to leave marks on her neck, for her boyfriend to see. I let go of her breast and rolled off her, sitting down quietly. She looked at me with a guilty expression.

"What?"

"What do you want from me? You already have a boyfriend. Are you using me or something?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, of course not-"

"-I know the signs, Katniss. I know I'm...just some guy who you think you can use for sex on the side. But really...it's wrong, Katniss. I don't give a fuck about your boyfriend. But if you can willingly cheat on him, then if I dated you, how will I know you won't do the same to me? Just because many girls want me doesn't mean I don't get cheated on. Not every girl wants me."

Katniss glared at me. "How dare you- _you_ can't put the blame on _me_! You're the one who started this shit. And if you really didn't want me to cheat then you shouldn't have thrown yourself at me tonight."

I shook my head. "Just...just go away. Go back to your drunk ass boyfriend. And I'll go back to the way I used to live my life."

Katniss scoffed. "Yeah, like hooking up with your cheating ex girlfriend?"

I froze, and so did she. She stood up quickly and unlocked the door, opening it and shutting it behind her.

How dare she say that.

The door opened again.

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Get the fuck out, Katniss!" I threw one of the pillows across the room and it hit the door as she shut it again. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my hands. Stupid. Glimmer must have told her, obviously. I bet she just felt sorry for me, which is why she let me go ahead and fancy her. Poor Peeta, can't let go of his last ex because she broke his heart. She probably thinks I lost my virginity to her too. Which is false. I needed some fresh air. I would drive, but I couldn't when I've drunk as much as I did. So I opened the window and let the fresh air fill the room. I quickly went back to my room to get my laptop, being careful to not breathe, then headed back to the guest room and locked the door behind me. I switched on Facebook and added the new friend requests I hadn't checked over the past few days. Within a minute a familiar girl popped up on chat.

_Hey, it's Johanna, you came to my party, right? :P_

_Oh, hey Johanna, yeah it was good, thanks for the invite_

_You know, you're also invited to the after party, if you'd like to come. _

_After party? _

_Yeah...just us two._

I know I should've just put it down nicely to her, but I was just so pissed off from Katniss, I had to get rid of my anger somehow.

_Your folks home?_

_No, we'd have the place to ourselves ;)_

_Er, ok. I'll be right there._

_See you soon, Peeta xx_

Damn, I jumped up and shut my laptop off, before going downstairs and grabbing my keys. I made sure I had protection, I've learnt to never trust the other to have protection. I called up a cab and was at Johanna's again in a few more minutes. The house was deserted, as if there had been no party in the first place. Johanna smirked as she let me back inside her house.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm getting someone to clean that up tomorrow."

If I was in London, I wouldn't be fucking Johanna right now. It would most definitely be Cashmere. Her soft groans of pleasure were much more sexy than Johanna's screaming in my ear. And what was worse, was that she wanted to cuddle afterwards. With me and Cashmere, she fell asleep pretty quickly after that, so I didn't have to worry about the guilt of using her. But here I was, at 3am, spooning a girl I didn't even know, and all I wanted to do was get back to London and forget all the drama that came with girls.

When I was sure Johanna had got to sleep, I wriggled my arms out from under her and hopped out of bed. I put my clothes back on and grabbed my phone, texting for a cab to come by. I got dropped off at the gates and I let myself in with the pin code, and had the long walk of shame until I unlocked the front door and began to head up the stairs. I was greeted by an angry looking sister and worried looking Katniss and Fox.

"Where have you been?"

"I er...went out."

"Your hair's a mess."

"I went to seek a booty call." I rolled my eyes and walked past them to get to bed. "It's what I do, isn't it, Katniss."

Glimmer gave Katniss an odd look and then turned back to me. "Who was it?"

I shrugged. "You don't want to know."

Katniss looked shocked. "We'll find out eventually in class on Monday."

"Well good luck with that." I mumbled as I headed into the guest bedroom. "She's a blabber, I know that. You can tell her it wasn't good, worst I've had. Put her in her place. I'm no booty call, she was the booty call." I smirked at them both, before shutting and locking my door. I crashed on the bed and was so exhausted. That's sorted it then. Katniss and I would never happen. She said it so herself, kind of.

* * *

Damn I don't like Johanna right now, do you? I feel kinda bad for Peeta right now, too. Do you know a great guy who's attractive and won't treat a girl wrong, yet he never can get a girlfriend? Peeta isn't exactly like that, he's a bit of a bad boy, and he can have any girl, but not the one he truly wants! So let me know what you think would be good in the story ;D I'm always open to ideas and if I like I will add into the story xD

Sorry, just deleted the chap cause I forgot to mention that I have discovered...a Peeta Mellark lookalike. Absolutely gorgeous. And I spoke to him. And he's still gorgeous. Damn, I love the lookalikes xD If I was single LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! How could I be so stupid? I kept seeing his expression fall, then turn hard as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Stupid! If I hadn't said it, maybe he wouldn't have hooked up with some random girl. I was in Glimmer's room that Saturday morning, hugging my legs to my chest. The rest were all still asleep, so I tiptoed to the guest bedroom and knocked quietly on the door. I tired the handle, it was locked. I sighed and whispered through the door.

"Peet. Peet." I knocked again. I heard a shuffling and the door unlocked. He didn't open it though. I opened the door and peeked through. His naked ass was all I saw as he climbed back into bed. My heart jumped as I stepped forward. "Peeta."

He turned around to face me, bed covers hiding his lower half. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you meant it. Because it's true. Cash did cheat on me, like with one of my mates. I should've known it would happen. She kept on looking over at him and shoved drinks down my throat until I was too drunk to remember them disappearing off upstairs together at a party. But yeah. I deserved it. I'm not good at treating girls nicely." He glanced at me quickly. "Me and Cash kind of have a no strings attached thing now. Well...until recently. But I'm not interested in anything more. She had her chance. I can't let her control me."

"Can't? From what I heard you do want to get back together."

Peeta paused, and I sat down on the end of his bed. "Yeah. I do want to, but I know it'll make things worse. My head's ruling right now. I only hook up with her when my head isn't right. Like last night, but with another chick."

"Who was it?"

"Johanna. It was awful." He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I was being stupid and I shouldn't have done it, but oh well." He sat up, and I got a good view of his muscles. "I realised last night that...you've got Finnick, and I've got the rest of the female population. But not you. I've...got to accept that."

"I don't know what to tell you, Peeta." I looked down. I was hurt that he'd decided to go for Johanna, seeing as she's a bitch on wheels and will be bragging about it forever, but I loved Finnick. We had gone out for so long and we got along so well. But my problem was that we had lost the chemistry, lost the spark. But as long as I had Finnick, I wouldn't be with Peeta. Maybe this was the best for both of us. I'd stay with Finnick. Peeta...he'll find happiness somehow, or with someone. But not me. I deserved better than the guy who sleeps with everyone. "I...I can't date you. That's not going to happen. You'll find someone special, promise. But that person's not me."

He nodded. "I knew you'd say that." He sighed. "Yeah. Guess that will work too. Um..." He trailed off then stretched across his bed to grab his phone. He was being socially awkward. I sighed.

"We can't be friends, can we?" I murmured and he looked up at me. He pulled a face.

"Not yet. I...I don't want to see you with someone else. I'm just going to say that. And seeing as you're still with Finnick, and that guy will never be me, I...I don't want to have that rubbing in my face all the time." He shook his head. "You're probably too young for me, anyway."

I stood up. "Well...see you."

"Bye." I shut the door half way and as soon as I was out of eye sight, I stopped and listened carefully. I heard the shuffling of sheets and I heard a groan come from Peeta.

"Damn it, Peeta. Stop friggin falling for the wrong ones." It sounded as if he punched the sheets, and I decided I had heard enough. I tip toed back to Glimmer's room and crept back into bed. I wasn't sure what to do. Ten minutes later I heard steps come down the hall, from Peeta's room. He stopped in front of our door, before going down the stairs. I heard the shut of a door and I figured he'd be going to Johanna's or something. I sighed, and Glimmer sat up in bed, startling me. She gave me a wide eyed look and exclaimed loudly.

"I knew it!"

I jumped on her and covered her mouth, and she stuck her tongue out, making my hand wet.

"Let's talk outside." I let her go and Glimmer dragged me downstairs to the kitchen. She had an accusation written all over her face. The living room door opened and Peeta walked out, coffee mug in hand. He ignored us both and refilled his mug. She pointed at us.

"What's happening here!? You two? But, Finnick?"

"Nothing's going on between me and Kat." Peeta said in a hard voice, and gave Glimmer a pleading look.

"But I knew something was up. Both of you went missing at the party, you both left together. Peeta- you keep giving her glances."

"I said nothing is happening, Glim. Let it go." Peeta growled and stormed off with his coffee. I put my head in my hands. The door slammed shut and I winced. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Kat, what happened between you and my brother? I warned you not to go there."

"I hurt him. I told him nothing will happen between us because of Finnick. He likes me."

"So...that's why he's so mad?"

I looked at her and nodded. "I think I made him go off to Johanna's last night. I mentioned his ex and he got pissed off."

Glimmer shrugged. "He needed to hear it. But Johanna? Really, he could've done better."

I nodded. "And what's worse is that we'll never hear the end of it from her. I really hate her."

"Why wouldn't you, she threw herself at your boyfriend." Glimmer scoffed. "She's an A-class bitch."

"What?" I laughed. "She didn't throw herself at Finnick."

Glimmer paused for a moment then gave me a innocent look. "Oh right, that was erm...someone else's boyfriend, shit."

"Glimmer what aren't you telling me?" My face felt hot.

"Nothing, yeah, she threw herself at him but nothing happened. He pushed her away and she stormed over to another guy."

"When was this?"

"Last night. Finnick got back into the party an hour or so after you left. Honestly, he didn't even kiss her. She was just like dancing around him cause she couldn't find Peeta. Clove did say to her that he had lipstick on his face, and I guess that's why you had to reapply. You did kiss him, right?"

I looked down guiltily. "Yeah. If I can't even resist a kiss, yet Finnick can, what does that say about me? Neither deserve me."

Glimmer pulled me into a hug. "Now, don't say that. You deserve to be happy, it's just my idiot brother trying to get into your pants."

I shook my head. "With Finnick...I feel bored. But with Peeta...I don't know. It was exciting. Thrilling."

"It won't last forever. It was the same with Finnick once, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Only recently has it become...more of a chore. I've known him most of my life. I feel like he's my brother. Having sex with your own brother? Not that sexy, if I'm quite honest."

"Well maybe you should be single for a while." Glimmer shrugged. "Or take a break from dating Finnick. I'm sure he'll understand if you explain that you want to rethink things."

I shook my head. "He adores me. He'll be heartbroken." I sat down at the bar and found the secret stash of vodka.

"No, Katniss. You're not drinking at this time."

"I think better when I drink."

"No." She snatched the bottle from my hands, and I pouted.

"I'm in a crisis, Glim. Please."

"No. Think sober." She put the bottle away and I sighed.

"Don't tell anyone. Clove will be gutted."

"Yeah, she was hoping on getting him alone last night."

I didn't reply. I just thought. I just...I wanted to be single.

"I'm going to break up with Finnick." I'm not going out with anyone for a while. Not until I get my head around things.

* * *

So the next episode will be the break up of Katniss and Finnick :') hmm...I wonder how Finnick will react. She doesn't have intentions to get with Peeta, but how will Peeta react to her new single status? All in the upcoming chapterrssss ;D  
So please let me know what you think, what you want to happen, what might be good ideas etc :D or just let me know what you think of the story so far! I love reading your reviews! :D  
Don't forget to check out my other stories if you have the time :D


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV

The next morning I found myself at Finnick's door. He enveloped me in a hug and pulled me upstairs to his room.

"Hey, babe. Friday night I was so drunk." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Understatement. And I hear Johanna threw herself over you." I lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Seriously? I don't remember that happening." He jumped onto the bed next to me, smiling slightly. He leaned over me and kissed me. He was different today, and it made me doubt my decision. I pushed him back and sat up, leaning against the wall that the bed was against.

"You...you know I love you, right?"

He smirked. "As I love you, why?"

"I...I feel as if I don't know what I feel. I feel as if the spark has gone. I need to rethink our relationship over."

Finnick froze, and sat up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I think we need to take a break. Because right now I feel as if maybe we've become more like siblings, rather than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to lose you."

I nodded. "I still want to be friends, you're like my bestest guy friend, I just don't think we should date any more." I shrugged, sitting closer to him and kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. I do love you. But we've lost the spark, at least on my part, anyway."

Finnick sighed. "It would have had to happen sometime soon, anyway. I'll be studying too hard for my exams so I can go to London to go to university. It's okay, Kat. Really. I'll always love you. But now that love is in friendship."

I attacked him with a hug. Finnick chuckled.

"Now whose up for breakup sex?"

I grinned and slapped his chest. "So we're good?"

"Yes, now give me sex, woman." He grinned and had me straddle him, and he attacked my neck with sucking and kissing. I groaned. Should I? Shouldn't I? When I felt his hardness underneath me, I caved in, and moaned. Unlike the more recent time we had sex, today I was like an animal. I knew this was the last time we'd have sex. As we became a jumble of naked limbs, I felt a fire within me and I never felt hotter for Finnick.

As soon as we hit the sheets, I panted out, "We should break up everyday. That was amazing."

Finnick chuckled. "I know, right? I see what you mean about how the spark was going. We never had this before. Maybe we should like...do this more often."

I looked to him. "What?"

He shrugged. "We're both hormonal teenagers. We can see other people, but like, still do this when we need to. No cheating, but...you still have me."

I smirked. "I'll think about it."

"I still want you, especially after that." He grinned. "Shall we watch a movie?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."

On Monday Johanna was in my first class, and she was blushing as the girls came out with a ton of questions about her and Peeta.

"It was amazing, he was _so_ good...and large! Just watch, he'll be mine." She grinned and the girls giggled. I rolled my eyes and turned around in my seat.

"Were you that girl that Peeta told us about?"

Johanna gave the girls a look and smirked at me. "Yes, so what did he say?"

I gave a guilty look, and sighed. "You wouldn't want to hear..."

"Tell me." Johanna ordered.

"Well I did warn you...he said he went out for some booty call, and that it was awful..."

"You're making things up...obviously you like him. Making things up so I'd avoid him and you'd have him to yourself." Johanna flicked her hair behind her shoulder, pretending to laugh it off. But I can tell it unnerved her. I smirked when I turned to face the board. Clove and Fox found out through Glimmer that I had broken up with Finnick, and they both gave me a hug at break time.

"Why did you break up?"

"The chemistry wasn't there...or so I thought." I hadn't told them about what happened after the breakup yet. "But...we had fantastic breakup sex. It reminded me of when we first got together, how I felt. I fancied him big time."

"So...are you getting back together?"

I shook my head. "No. Although we are going to still be friends...I may give into his charms sometimes. It feels so different now we're not in a relationship any more. He's just...a guy. And I'm just a girl. And it's hot."

Fox shook her head. "No, I couldn't break up with my boyfriend to make the sex hotter. Anyway, it's hot as it is, I love the guy."

I smirked. "Good for you, Fox. But you've only gone out with him for a few months. I think me and Finnick are more like best friends than anything else."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason?"

I gave her a look. "Yes."

During lunchtime, Glimmer spoke to me in private. "I seriously hope that you and Finnick hadn't split because you want to get with my brother. He's not worth it."

I shook my head. "Nope, which is why I wanted to tell you to not tell him."

She smiled. "Seriously? He's been feeling down lately, maybe the news would make him feel better."

I shook my head. "No thanks. He deserves better."

Glimmer scoffed. "Yeah, more like he doesn't deserve you. Did you hear Johanna today? 'Oh he's my boyfriend' 'oh we've had sex, he's so big'" She mocked Johanna, and I laughed.

"I told Johanna he said that his 'booty call' was 'awful'"

Glimmer laughed. "I bet she was. I hope he used protection, she probably has more STI's than the local clinic."

Speaking of the devil, I saw Johanna walk up to us, an angry look in her eyes.

"Where did you hear those stupid things you told me this morning." She growled. "If you lied I'll make your life hell."

I rolled my eyes. "I only tell the truth."

"They're obviously lies."

"Go ask him yourself."

"I'm not going to when it's all bullshit, OK? So you better tell me who made up that silly story and stop blabbing it in front of my friends."

Glimmer crossed her arms. "My brother said it, OK? As soon as he got back, at like 4am. So keep telling yourself they're lies, but don't have a go at us for telling you what he said."

"Don't you dare tell him anything, you hear?" Johanna stormed off, and I huffed at Glimmer.

"Stupid bitch." Glimmer muttered. "She asked for my homework today again, I said she can stuff herself."

"Good. Let's go get our lunch." We linked arms and headed for the diner to meet our friends.

At the end of the day everyone seemed to know of Johanna's fun 'after party'. Glimmer was in an awful mood and I had realised I didn't have Finnick as a lift home no more. But there was no way I'd be sharing a car with Peeta, so I started the walk back. When I got home I signed onto Facebook and saw a status from Peeta.

_Can't say I didn't tell you so, either way I need to get drunk tonight._

8 likes, 7 comments. Some asking for him to come back down to London, a party going on. I typed a comment, but decided I'd just message him instead.

_You have a secret stash of vodka in the kitchen. _

My comment said that he had seen it. I closed the box so I wouldn't get as upset that he ignored me. Ten minutes into browsing he replied.

_Found it, thanks. _

_Don't get too drunk :)_

_Why not? I've mixed it with a few other things, should be okay._

_Well you might end up hooking up with another girl._

_And your problem is?_

_I'm not gonna argue with you Peet. If you don't want to be friends then fine by me. _

I signed out of Facebook and shut down my laptop, annoyed. Bitches beware. I'm pissed off tonight.

I decided to take a walk to Clove's house, sending her a text, and sent the other girls to come down too. As I got myself comfortable at Clove's Glimmer gave me a call.

"Hey, Glim, where are you?"

"Hey, I can't come down tonight. Peet found the hidden vodka and is now drunk in his room. I can't leave him like this, my parents are out." Clove gave me a quizzical look, so I passed the phone to her.

"Hey Glim-" She paused as she listened, then her eyes lit up. "He's drunk? Well, maybe we should come over? Yes, I'm sure. Fox will be here soon so we'll come up when she arrives." Crap. She gave me the phone back and Glimmer spoke again.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"He keeps talking about you."

"Brilliant. I told him about the vodka, sorry."

"No worries. Just means that you can't have any."

"Damn. Well I guess we're coming over then." I couldn't say much seeing as Clove was looking at me. I wanted to know whether it was a good idea, but then I thought, who cares? Her brother won't be in Portsmouth for long, and I'm not going to avoid him forever. When I hung up Clove grinned at me.

"Perfect, isn't it?"

"How?"

"If he's drunk he's more likely to kiss me. I'll kiss him tonight, if you can distract the others."

"Brilliant." I rolled my eyes. Clove frowned.

"Don't you like him?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Why not? You have talked to him about the same amount of time as me."

I shrugged. "He just doesn't like me."

When we arrived at Glimmer's house she let us in, groaning.

"He's worse." She gave Clove an odd look as she dashed upstairs. "He's now in the bathroom brushing his teeth." She headed up the stairs and shouted at Clove. "He won't remember that at all, so stop it."

Clove grinned at me and gave me the thumbs up. "He's a great kisser. Which I wasn't interrupted though."

Yeah, I know what you mean. I sighed, and that's when Peeta looked at me. Again, he frowned and walked off. Clove gasped.

"He doesn't like you after all. What did you do?"

We followed Glimmer to her room and she gave Clove a glare.

"I told you to leave my brother alone."

"I told you he is extremely hot and I couldn't do that."

"Well stop it, he likes someone else." She glanced at me, and I looked away.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, but he's pretty torn up over her, because she rejected him."

"Who would reject him? She's lost her mind."

"Maybe she was dating someone else." I butted in, and Clove gave me a look.

"Well that's a shame. If she's still with that guy then there's no stopping me." A knock at the door shut her up, and Peeta gave us a cheeky smile and gave me a look.

"Kat, can I see you for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Just one minute of your time, please?"

I huffed before standing up and following him into the hall. I leaned against the wall as he shuffled on his feet.

"What did you want?" He put a finger to my lips and whispered.

"I once heard a saying. 'He who has nothing to lose, has nothing to fear.' I'm going to put that to the test." And then he moved his hand to my cheek and kissed me. Long and hard.

I responded, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him with just as much passion, and he licked my lower lip before sliding it into my mouth. A throat cleared and I jumped, startled.

"So I guess he doesn't hate you after all."

"Look, Clove...I'm that girl."

Surprise registered on Clove's face. "So you dumped Finnick so you could get a piece of Peeta too?"

Peeta looked at me in shock. "What?"

I shook my head. "No, Clove. It's not like that. Me and Finnick had honestly lost the spark."

"Which is why you had sex after you broke up?"

"Break-up sex."

"Whatever. I can't believe you would do that to me, Kat. I thought we were friends."

"All you wanted was to show him off like Johanna wanted to do."

"No I didn't."

Glimmer scoffed. "Oh, yes you did. And FYI, Peeta hasn't stopped going on about Katniss." I looked at Peeta and he gave me a sheepish look, shrugging.

Clove started to tear up. "I'm leaving. Having fun with my sloppy seconds, Kat."

I rolled my eyes. "One kiss hardly counts as you having him first. And if that counts, then I still had him first."

Clove froze, then glared at me. "Bitch."

"Thanks, you haven't fancied him long and you're already going to walk out over it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Clove called and the door shut.

* * *

So as I was writing something just typed itself onto my screen. Piece of Peeta. And I think I might change the story title to that? It sounds better than Heartbreaker, what does everyone think? :D Yes or no? :P


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss POV

After hours of trying to call Clove and texting her, she finally forgave me. She said Peeta obviously likes me, but I was still adamant on remaining single. Peeta drove me home once I'd sorted Clove out, and as we stopped in front of my house, we sat in silence. I was looking down at my hands, and he put his hand on them, and I looked up at him.

"You look beautiful, Kat." He leaned closer, kissing me softly on the lips. I laughed.

"You're still drunk. You shouldn't be driving."

"It's been hours, I'm completely sober now."

"Knock to your head. You're seeing things."

"I'm really not." He kissed me harder, and slid his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues fought for dominance, I barely think. He took control of my mind, and I shut my eyes as he attacked my neck with kisses.

"Are your parents home?" He murmured, and I groaned.

"Yeah."

Peeta slowed down in his kissing, until they turned soft. He stroked my face. Caressed it.

"Ok." He smirked, kissing my lips once more, before hopping out of the car, coming round to my side and helping me out. When I got inside I sorted out my stuff for school tomorrow and climbed into bed.

The next morning I met up with my friends and Glimmer excitedly handed me a card.

"Party at mine Friday night, and you _must_ stay until the morning, so bring your night clothes."

"We don't have to clean up after, do we?"

She shook her head. "Mom's hired the cleaner for the day after."

I nodded. "Should be good then. I can't come over tonight because of our test tomorrow, ok?

The girls nodded. "We'll meet up the next day."

The night before the party we met up at Glimmer's with our outfits.I was planning on wearing a dark purple dress, and the girls agreed enthusiastically. As we gossiped we heard the knock at our door, and I looked up to see Peeta leaning against the door frame.

"Hey girls, looking good."

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Guess he hasn't lost his charm."

"Never will." He laughed, then gave me a smirk. "Kat?"

I played cool. "Yes, Peeta?"

"Erm...my room?" He looked hopeful, and I laughed.

"As long as there's no funny business." I muttered and he grinned.

"I can't promise anything."

"I will." I chuckled before heading to his room. The cleaner had obviously been, seeing as the scent of sick wasn't there any more. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed, turning around in his arms.

"Hey you." He smirked and kissed me softly on the lips. "I was thinking that we could watch a movie."

I pushed him away and fell onto the sofa. "Sure, what do you have?"

"What don't I have. Okay, new question, what haven't you seen?" I've been here like so many times that I've probably seen every film they had. Which was a lot. We eventually settled for a newer DVD I hadn't seen yet.

I probably need to watch it again, seeing as I missed most of it. We made out like teenagers for the whole film, but I made sure that I wouldn't sleep with him, even though I wanted to. But I didn't want to give him what he wanted just yet. And it looked like it worked. He was to the point of wanting to kiss me everywhere every second before I jumped out of his car after he dropped Clove and Fox off. I left my dress over at Glimmer's so I can come home with her in the afternoon the next day to set up the party. Peeta took us there and had to leave again to pick up the extra alcohol supplies. After a few trips to various stores, the kitchen table was full of alcohol. Definitely going to be a great party. Clove got the music sorted and invited the first few guests inside, when Peeta grinned at us.

"I invited some of my mates from London. Some girls too, so you may not know them." Peeta popped open a beer and took a swig, and Glimmer grinned.

"This party I'm now looking forward to! Alex is so hot. Is Annie coming too?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Well I've basically invited the entire school. I had to invite Johanna, so beware of her coming onto you."

Peeta nodded, then wrapped an arm around me. "I got my fuck buddy already, its cool."

I scoffed and pushed myself away from him. "Real smooth. Nice to know where I stand." I headed up for Glimmer's bedroom and Glimmer followed me up, with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She passed it to me.

"Here. You don't need to think any more. Told you he's a dick."

I nodded then took a swig. It burnt my throat on the way down. "Yeah. If he's serious I can find someone else to get with tonight."

"The London lot are pretty cool. But Alex is mine." She smirked, and I laughed as she showed me his Facebook picture. He was good looking.

"Whose Annie?"

Glimmer smiled. "Annie was my best friend from London. Alex's sister. She's great. I saw her when I went with Dad to pick Peet up, she's a real laugh."

The party was underway, and I avoided Peeta to the best of my abilities. When I was at the kitchen getting a drink this guy come up to me.

"Hey, I'm Cato." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Kat. You're one of the London lot aren't you?" I could tell from his accent, plus I hadn't seen him before. Good looking. Mop of light brown, almost golden hair. Looks like Glimmer's twin brother to be fair.

He nodded. "Yeah, I crashed the party with my mate Alex. I'm going back up to London tomorrow morning."

"Nice, Glimmer's told me about Alex, and his sister."

He nodded, then looked around. "I think they're here somewhere. Annie's already found herself one guy."

"And why haven't you got anyone with you? Girlfriend back in London you don't want to disappoint?" I smirked.

He drunk some of his drink. "Nah. I'm going solo for a bit. You?"

I shrugged. "Nothing serious."

He raised an eyebrow. "We have many things in common, Kat. Wanna dance over it?"

I grinned, then took his hand as he led us to the dance floor. He pulled me towards him and we began to slowly grind against each other. Within seconds we were kissing passionately whilst dancing. What I hadn't realised was the reason why Cato had crashed the party, and not gotten invited.

...

Peeta POV

The party was a blast, if you didn't count having Johanna trying to talk to me every few minutes. I kept brushing her off because I didn't want to talk to her. She was obviously rubbing it into the school that I was hers, because I casually asked some random girl who was invited to the party. She blabbed that Johanna was set out for me to be her boyfriend, but I wasn't even interested. Who I was interested in was ignoring me right now, over my stupid joke. I would've gone up there with her to Glimmer's room to apologise, but I wasn't interested in a mood downer so early on at the party. I told myself she'll get over it.

I was so stupid.

I had seen Annie, making out heatedly with Finnick Odair, Katniss's ex-boyfriend, and smiled to myself. I liked Annie. Was was really nice. Seeing as I had Katniss, Finnick can have her. He was lucky.

When I had found Alex I greeted him with a bear hug.

"Hey mate, long time no see!" I laughed. Glimmer gave me a look to tell me to leave, but I wanted to say hello first.

"Hey dude, look, sorry about Cato being here, he insisted he wanted to apologise face to face over what happened."

"Where is he?" I had considered it before. He was a mate. Yes, he broke the bro code, but Cashmere was old news. "Cash isn't here, is she?"

Alex shook his head. "Nobody let her hitch a ride down here. So unless she got the train by herself, no. And where's this Katniss girl that Glimmer and Charlie and that tells me about?"

I smirked. "I'll have to find her and introduce you."

Glimmer frowned. "I don't think she wants to talk to you, Peet. After all, she doesn't fancy being treated like your bitch."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding!"

"Even if you were, you knew it upset her, idiot."

"What did you say, Peet?"

"He called Kat his 'fuck buddy' and they've barely started to see each other, if that."

"Whatever, I'm going to find her." I started to ask around and something familiar caught my eye. Dark purple. Almost black under the makeshift dancefloor lights. And she was heatedly kissing Cato.

I saw red. How dare he. I stormed over to them both and grabbed a fistful of Cato's jacket, pulling him back. I slammed my fist into his cheek, and he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cato? First it's my ex, and now my new girl?" I growled, kicking him, and he stood up.

"Your girl? I'm not your girl, Peeta. I can kiss whoever I want to." Katniss yelled at me, before Cato tackled me to the ground, throwing punches to my face. I fought back and ended up rolling him over, hitting his nose, which I felt crack under my knuckles. Cato yelled out in pain as blood gushed out of his nostrils. As someone pulled me away from him, I yelled at him.

"Get out of my house, you fucker!"

"Fuck you, Peeta. You obviously don't understand when a girl doesn't want you." He sat up and Katniss kneeled over him, looking at me in shock. I stared at her as two guys dragged me to the kitchen. Please. Please stay with me. But she looked at Cato and put a tissue under his nose to stop the bleeding. I shoom the two guys off and headed to the kitchen myself. Alex choked on his drink when he saw me, then looked to Glimmer.

"I guess he found Cato then."

"Yeah." I muttered as I rinsed my face with water. "He was kissing Kat."

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Told you you should have apologised in the first place."

"Shut up for once, Glim."

Alex coughed. "Peeta, will you stop talking to girls that way. You obviously need to take a break from them, then realise that they're not people to be treated like dirt. Maybe that's why you can't get anyone to stick by you for long." He pulled Glimmer away out of the kitchen, and I sighed, before grabbing a full bottle of alcohol and heading upstairs. So much for the party of the lifetime.

* * *

So far the tally for the new title is even, so unless anyone wants to tip the scales either way I won't change it xD one reviewer made a good point that it kinda sounded like the fanfic was about Peeta's kids as it is a piece of him :P


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! :D I read one review from Sabine and I say it cat-o :P is it actually Cay-to? o.O I never noticed haha!

* * *

Katniss POV

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Peeta yelled at me once he dragged me upstairs at 11pm while the party was still running.

"_Me_? How is this my fucking fault? I didn't know who Cato was! He's a nice guy!"

Peeta shook his head, looking down. He licked his lips, then changed topic. "What happened to us? You're kissing me one day then another guy the next?"

I rolled my eyes. "Says the guy who called me some fuck buddy. I'm not just a good fuck, okay?

"Can't you take a joke when you hear them?"

"That's not funny, Peeta. If you treat me like I'm just a fuck then you obviously..."

"Obviously what, Kat? I was only making a joke."

"Did anyone _laugh_, Peeta? No. Because it obviously wasn't funny. And I don't care about your bullshit with Cato. You don't start on him in front of all of my friends, tell them that I'm your girl when everyone thought Johanna was, so now everyone's going to hate me when you go back to London next week, so there's no point in us being anything at all. So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going downstairs and have fun, while you sit here and mope over your ex." I stormed past him and rushed downstairs, and searched for Glimmer, who was attached to Alex's mouth. I took a drink from the kitchen and downed it. I saw Finnick pull a girl's hand as he headed in my direction.

"Hey babe, this is Annie. Annie, this is Katniss."

"Hey." I smiled. "I've heard about you from Glimmer."

She smiled at me. "I hope the positive parts!" She grinned, then smiled sadly. "Sorry about my friend, Peeta doesn't know when to shut up. Boys, really."

"Is Cato a bad guy?" I whispered, and she shrugged.

"Takes two to tango. Peeta forgave Cash right away. Cato though, never."

"But...that sound so unfair."

Finnick shrugged, then frowned. "I know I'm not one to tell you this, but I still do care for you...and this Peeta guy seems a bit too much."

I nodded, and Annie squeezed my hand. "There's a ton of guys from London, you just happened to meet the only one Peeta loathed."

I shrugged, then a brunette guy caught my eye. He was heading over to us, and it looked like he recognised Annie.

"Hey, Annie, made friends already? And here I thought that was impossible." He grinned.

"Ugh, you're so annoying Charlie." She rolled her eyes as he shook hands with Finnick.

"Hey, how you doing, I'm Finnick."

"Charlie." He then turned to me and grinned wider. "Hey, I'm Charlie."

"Kat. Nice to meet you."

Annie smirked and gave Finnick a nudge. "We're going to dance, want to join us?"

I nodded, and so did Charlie, so he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. As Finnick and Annie began to dance together, so did I and Charlie. Charlie was very good looking, and I gave him a flirty look as I asked if he was from London.

"Yeah...we go back tomorrow morning. Really sucks that I only have one night here..." He pulled me closer too him, then shook his head. "Wanna find somewhere more...quiet?"

I nodded as he pulled me upstairs and found an empty spare bedroom. He locked the door behind us and dipped his head, kissing me. I pulled him towards the bed, still with locked lips and we fell onto the mattress. Clothes fell to the floor and soon he was thrusting forcefully into me, both wanting our release.

When it was over he pulled the sheets over us and pulled me to his side. It felt strange, having slept with another person besides Finnick. Charlie had fallen asleep at my side, and I jumped when someone knocked at the door.

"Oi, whoever this is, get out." Glimmer yelled, and I jumped out of bed, quickly putting my dress back on, then unlocking the door and peeking my head through.

"Hey, kinda..busy."

Glimmer looked at me in surprise. "Huh? Who's in there?"

I shrugged. "A hottie called Charlie. I dunno. But he's hot. Sorry, did you need it? You have your own room..."

She shook her head. "No but I wanted people to clear out. Sorry for interrupting you."

"How's Peeta doing?" I frowned.

She shrugged. "He's locked his room. Can't hear anything going on inside though, so maybe he's just crashed. Alex had to sort Cato out." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry. I didn't know-"

"-No, I blame both Cato and Peet. But mostly Peeta. He's an idiot. Can't wait until he goes back to London." She rolls her eyes and I looked down.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to go back to bed..."

"You can ditch him if he's dozed off, we have room in my bed. Alex isn't here any more."

I nodded, then went back to pick up my stuff, then joined Glimmer in her room. I fell asleep quickly, even though my head buzzed from the alcohol.

The next morning I popped my head into the room I left Charlie in and he had disappeared, leaving behind a note with his number. I texted him and he texted back, saying he was back on the road to London and that he was thinking of me. And then another text.

_Are you Kat for Katniss?_

I texted back. _Yeah, why?_

_Oh man, well see Peeta's like my best mate. I thought you were a Katherine or something...please don't tell him, he'll kill me._

_What has he told you about me and him?_

_That he really liked you, why?_

_He's an idiot. I don't date idiots._

_Erm...he says it with love? Honestly I don't know. But it won't help if he knows we slept together. I heard Cato got ass-kicked last night._

_And this is another reason why he's a dick. He can forgive his cheating ex but not his friend?_

_He blames the bro code and personally I don't want to be on the wrong side of him._

_Don't worry I won't say anything._

_...Thanks. Look, if you want to know anything, I'll tell you. He's my best friend after all. And I won't bubble wrap it. _

_Thanks. Although I doubt I'll want to see him again anyway._

_He's only got two days left before he comes back here. Don't make it awful for him._

_I won't promise anything._

I made myself a coffee and watched as the cleaners tidied up the remains of last night. Peeta came down the stairs and looked surprised to see me. I ignored him as he reached over me to grab the coffee pot.

"So how long is the silent treatment going to last?" He murmured as he sipped on his coffee opposite me. I looked away and grabbed a magazine and began flicking through. He began to make another mug of coffee. "I'll take this up to Johanna then..."

I gave him my filthiest look and ran out of the kitchen, dropping the mug which smashed into pieces and splattered coffee everywhere. I ran outside and walked around to the side of the house where I lent against the wall and cried. I can't believe he'd say that to me. Out of spite, that was. I heard him call my name so I got up and ran even further around the house. I wiped my eyes and groaned as mascara came onto the back of my hand.

Eurgh. I kicked the wall. I can't believe I was so stupid.

"Kat." I turned around and growled at Peeta.

"No. _No._" I stormed past him, and he tried to grab my arm, but I smacked it in his face. "I don't want to see your face again. I can't believe you."

"Kat, I can explain. I lied about Johanna to get a response out of you."

"I don't fucking care. I wouldn't date you even if you were the last guy on the planet. Why the fuck would I want to be treated the way you treat me?" I spat at him, and it looked as if what I said had hurt him. Good. I stormed off and headed back inside the house and back rubbed her eyes as I slammed the door behind me and locked the door. I shook my head.

"Your brother." I rolled my eyes.

"I know." She shut up as she heard someone come up the stairs, and then head to Peeta's room. I sighed and began rubbing the mascara from under my eyes. I pulled out my phone.

_You were right Finnick, total dick :) hugs are needed?_

_I'll be right there gorgeous 3 _

"Finnick's on his way." I murmured to Glimmer as Fox yawned.

"Morning girls, I feel so hungover!" Fox groaned and I managed a smirk.

"You passed out at like 11, Fox." Glimmer smirked.

"Did you get off with Alex?" Fox asked, and Glimmer blushed.

"He says he wants to come down with Peeta next time he comes down."

"That's so cute, so I'm taking that as a yes." Fox laughed, then looked at me. "Kat...I don't even know what to say to you. But Peeta was a total jerk last night."

"That's how he is." I huffed, then groaned into a pillow. "I want him to leave already."

"Same, he's drinking all of my orange juice." Glimmer huffed, "plus he's been hurting my best friend..." She squeezed my hand and I sighed.

"Yeah well. Hurry up the next two days."

Over the weekend Glimmer's parents packed things Peeta would need for his trip back, and I hung around in Glimmer's room with Clove and Fox and Glimmer shuffled into the room, looking at a card which was in her hands. She handed it to me.

"He's gone now, but he made me promise to give this to you..."

"I don't want to read it."

She dropped it on the counter and shrugged. "Well I gave it you. Peeta can't blame me that you don't want to read it after what he's done."

I shook my head. "I'm not reading anything."

* * *

ooh guess Katniss has a bit of a grudge on Peeta right now, of course she would, he's awful to her :') do you think she'll read it, or that Peeta will change? Theres still a chapter that I've wrote for the story that I haven't found a good place for yet, but I'm going to have to edit it a bit cause I've changed the storyline a bit xD


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the mega long wait! Please forgive me, I first had a bad break up, and then on top of that had my A level exams to revise for, so basically I found it very upsetting to even think about writing anything romantic at all :'D but I'm back!

* * *

Throughout the week people at school kept on giving me odd looks, and Johanna looked pissed off at me. During Wednesday Johanna caught me in the lockers while I was applying my lipstick.

"So, Peeta, huh?"

I frowned. "No, nothing's going on."

"Right. That's believable."

"Yeah, actually. I have no interest in seeing him again."

"Okay." She smirked as she applied her lipstick. "Cause he's never been yours. He's mine, got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"I mean, you haven't slept with him. I saw him on the weekend."

I didn't reply, and she smirked.

"Well, see ya." She waved and walked off, and I pursed my lips. She was trying to get a reaction out of me, but I didn't react. I'd shut off my emotions for Peeta since he left that note. I refused to look at it, and told Glimmer to get rid of it.

Another girl I recognised came out of the toilets and smiled at me. "Johanna's really trying to rub it in, isn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Everyone can tell that he really likes you, we all saw that from the other night."

"No, you didn't." I shook my head. "What you guys saw was him making a dick of himself."

"I thought it was quite romantic." She washed her hands, and I scoffed.

"Yeah, beating up the guy who kisses me in front of everyone. Totally."

"Well some people are desperate."

"Yeah, well I meant it when I said I didn't want to see him again. He's only brought trouble to my life."

"Well maybe Johanna will take your place then."

"Maybe." I murmured, then said goodbye before heading for my next class.

At lunchtime I found Glimmer with a sad look on her face.

"What's up, Glimmer?"

She shook her head sadly. "Alex won't be coming down until the next holidays, cause Peeta refuses to come down for a weekend."

"Well I'm sorry." I gave her a hug. "You can understand why I don't want Peeta here, don't you?"

She sniffled and fiddled with her phone. "He called me saying..." She shook her head. "No, you won't like it."

"What?"

"He said Peeta was acting all bitchy ever since he got back, so when he and the guys had an intervention, he said it was because he was so gutted over what happened with you. He said if you would have forgiven him after that note then you would have texted him, or called. Alex says he's been checking his phone even though it makes a noise if he gets anything." She laughed. "He said Johanna texted him the once and he jumped and when he found it wasn't you he threw the phone across the carpet."

"Why are you telling me this, do you want me to forgive Peeta and ask him to come down, so you can see Alex?"

She shook her head. "No, but maybe just...oh I don't know, Kat. I think all of this has blown out of proportion. I think you both could act normal around each other, and maybe he'll come down more and I could actually see Alex. I've fancied for ages- you know? And ever since the other night it feels like he really likes me too."

I whined. "But that means he'll come onto me again."

She shook her head. "If you tell him the right way he'll know you're not interested."

"But Johanna...it hurts to think about them both together."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to find out you slept with his best friend, Kat. You told me his name that night, I do know who it is."

"I promised Charlie I wouldn't tell Peeta." I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. If Johanna had slept with Peeta and you didn't know about it, would you want to know?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So would you tell Peeta you slept with Charlie? Maybe he'll go off you after you tell him."

I shook my head. "No, that's the opposite of what makes things better. Charlie's his best friend. He'll have the same fate as Cato."

Glimmer paused and nodded. "You're right. Bad idea." She rocked back on her feet. "So...you'll text him?"

I shook my head. "No. But I think I might read that note."

She smirked. "Thanks, Kat. Means a lot. Alex...is like...wow."

"Ugh. Screw you." I laughed, giving her a small push. "You best not be away with Alex the whole time. Your house is the only one where we can have proper freedom and room."

"Thanks to my parents, of course."

"Yes, how are they?"

"Dad brought Peeta a bike and wouldn't let him take it home, so he could ride it when he was away, so he's been spending a ton of time out on the bike. Mom's been out and about every other day, as per usual, so I haven't had time to chat with her because I'm here at school. But she's cooking tonight, so you guys must come down."

I loved her Mom's cooking. So naturally I was looking forward to some good cooking.

As soon as we got to Glimmers house I could smell the delicious scent of cooking, and I followed the scent to the kitchen where I found Glimmer's mother and father preparing herbs and spices, while one of them was working on the stove.

"Hey girls, food will be done in ten."

Glimmer gave me a look and whispered to me, "The note is on my bed side table. I haven't touched it."

I rolled my eyes and huffed as I stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, then snatched the piece of card which was face down on the table, then jumped onto the bed.

_Katniss_

_Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. I wish I could blame someone or something for my actions, but I know we both know that was all my fault, and I wouldn't blame you for a second if you got off with another guy cause you were pissed off at what I did. I'm truly sorry, please forgive me?_

Peeta xxx

I sighed to myself. I'd be an awful friend to Glimmer if I didn't forgive him, so I pulled out my phone and sent him a short text.

_Forgiven xx_

What I hadn't expected was my phone to instantly start ringing. Crap. I couldn't ignore it as Peeta knows I just sent him that text.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta was quiet for a moment. "You haven't forgiven me have you?"

"I said I have, Peeta, can we leave it?"

"No, because I'm genuinely sorry for what happened, I've been beating myself over it ever since I left and I get that text?"

"Look, I'm not completely over it, but I need to suck it up like you should suck up the idea that you don't own me. I can do what the fuck I like and that's nothing to do with you! But you were drunk, and I don't want it happening again."

"So...you wouldn't mind me coming down next weekend then?"

I paused. Think of Glimmer, Katniss. "No, go ahead. But will I be there, I don't know."

"Okay."

"I have to go, see you soon."

"Bye, Katniss." He hung up, and I sighed, dropping the card onto the bed and going to meet my friends downstairs for lunch.

The weekend reached us quickly, and soon enough we were walking out of the school gates when Glimmer gasped.

"Alex!" She screeched and ran up to him happily, giving him a huge hug. "You came early!"

I didn't see Peeta but when I noticed him waiting in the car, my eyes fell to the ground guiltily. I saw Charlie in the passenger seat next to him. Holy crap.

"I'll see you later." I smiled quickly at Alex and walked by him, only to be dragged back by a strong hand. Alex gave me an apologetic look.

"Thanks. I know you didn't want to forgive him. Nobody would. And I'm sorry Charlie came down too, I was the one to tell him who you were, plus Glim filled in the gaps. Honestly, it's not a good idea for him to find out about that. But we'll do our best to make sure you don't get put in an awkward position with Peeta."

I nodded at them both. "Thanks, guys. Means a lot. Bye." I headed back home and chucked my bags on the floor. I got some homework done, then settled in for an early night. Tomorrow night Glimmer organised a movie night in our pyjamas, and we were to stay over, which shall be interesting.

The next night I got to Glimmers for 6pm, and the rest of our friends were already there on the couch.

"Saved you a seat." Alex smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you don't make out with Glimmer throughout the movie, thanks." I grinned. Clove squealed from the kitchen as I heard popping, and I went over to investigate. They were making popcorn, and Peeta was trying to catch popcorn in his mouth, causing Clove to giggle. As soon as he saw me he paused, causing the popcorn to fall to the ground. Clove opened the microwave door and got the next microwave popcorn out.

"Hey." I smiled, and Peeta grinned and waved, coming towards me.

"Hey." He smiled, enveloping me into a hug. I gasped but returned the hug, then went to grab a coke from the fridge. I gave Alex a look as I settled down next to him on the couch, and Clove handed us a bowl of popcorn to share.

"What are we watching?" Charlie sat on the armchair closest to me and smiled politely at me. I raised an eyebrow at his frog pajamas. He smirked.

"I don't wear pyjamas I had to buy the first ones I saw." he winked, and I blushed, looking down. I had a flashback to the week before, and I bit my lip. Charlie raised an eyebrow, smirking, but then turned to look at the TV as Glimmer put a DVD in and went to join Alex and me on the couch. Half way through the film I looked down at my bowl and was disappointed to see the bowl empty, so nudged Alex.

"Is there anymore popcorn?"

Alex shook his head. "Sorry, we did buy a pack of 4..."

"You can share some of mine?" Peeta offered, smiling tightly from the other arm chair.

I shake my head. "I'll be okay."

"I insist." He got up and stood next to me, squeezing in between Alex and me so he could share his bowl. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Dude, there's not enough space on that couch."

"Well I'm only trying to be polite." Peeta huffed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me and shook his popcorn bowl. "Wanna sit on Charlie's lap, Kat? There's more room and its very comfy."

I laughed. "Nice try." I stood up and headed for the kitchen. As I went to get some water from the tap arms spun me around, and Charlie nuzzled into my neck.

"You know I was thinking about the other night, did you fancy doing that again sometime?" he kissed the spot on my neck and I gulped.

"Er...what happened to keeping that a secret?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, I know." He sighed, so I gave him a hug, shutting my eyes.

"I don't want to ruin the friendship between you two."

"He hasn't got a chance anyway, so why should I bother losing a girl like you to him?"

"It's not that simple."

"What isn't that simple?" I froze and my eyes opened to see Peeta giving us a pained look.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did something happen between you two?" He accused, and Charlie let go of me.

"It's not what you think, Peeta." Peeta's face turned to stone, and he growled at his friend.

"Not what I think? Oh, so care to explain to me what happened. Did you fuck each other?"

I huffed. "Excuse me, but in that letter you said I have every right to have gone and got off with another guy in retaliation to what you did."

"That was different! I didn't expect that guy to be my best friend! Fuck!" Peeta slammed the popcorn bowl onto the kitchen table, and popcorn flew everywhere. Alex ran into the room.

"Peeta, I know what this looks like, but really both of them were drunk, neither one had known who they were sleeping with." Alex spoke calmly, and Peeta spun around to face Alex.

"You too? You knew about this and didn't think to tell me? Who the heck are you people? I call you my friends and this is how I get treated? Fucking ridiculous!" He stormed off to the garage, and a minute later I heard the roar of an engine, and I saw through the window as Peeta zoomed off on his motorbike down the road and onto the main road. I let out the breath of air I was holding in. Everyone seemed to have crowded into the kitchen by now.

"You slept with Charlie?"

"Yes, okay? We were drunk, we didn't know who the other was." I groaned. This wasn't the night I had been expecting. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair.

"So who will he hate the most?" Charlie questioned, and I gave him a look.

"Oh I don't know, the girl he likes slept with his best friend, and kissed his worst enemy, and everyone was in on it." I groaned and looked back to where Peeta had driven off. He was gone now.

"Well let's wait until he comes back, we still have a movie to watch." Alex huffed, pulling Glimmer with him as one by one everyone left the room, leaving me and Charlie. I looked up at him.

"So what happens now?" I whispered softly, and he sighed.

"Wait until he comes home, see what he thinks, pretty much." He shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me back into the living room.

I stayed in the spare bedroom, and at around 1am I heard the motorbike engine as he came back, heard the door open and shut, heard his footsteps come to my door and knock. I sat up in my bed as Peeta crept in. I folded my arms tightly.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"Can we talk for a second, Katniss?" Peeta whispered, trying not to wake up the rest of the house. He climbed up on top of the bed and crossed his legs.

"I wanted to know why you slept with my best friend."

"No, this isn't my fault. If anything, you should blame yourself. I can do what I like. Sure, I didn't know who he was, but if you think you have some sort of claim to me you can forget it."

"Yes, but everyone knew. And nobody told me, did they? Did you all think I was stupid? I could see Charlie was acting strange, and Alex. I didn't know why, of course. I just assumed it was to do with the fight."

"It had _everything_ to do with the fight, Peeta. You thought you could have some control on my life when you can't."

"I didn't mean for it to happen I just-"

"-You just what, Peeta? I'm fed up of all of this. I just-" suddenly a hard pair of lips shut me up. Just for a moment. I didn't have time to realise what happened before he let go of me.

"I care about you, Katniss. I don't know why I act this way around you but I'm trying. Please. Just give me a chance."

I was quiet for a moment. I paused before I spoke.

"I think you need to leave."

Another minute passed, and Peeta nodded, looking defeated, and he shuffled off the bed and headed for the door.

"Peeta." I whispered, and he turned around. "I need time. To think."

"Okay, Katniss. Goodnight." He nodded and shut the door behind him. I sighed as I fell back onto my pillows, pulling the duvet closer to me.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been so busy lately!


End file.
